


Norse Mythology 101

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Sort of AU, Student!Reader - Freeform, here be smut, professor!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a college student, and she has an interesting Mythology Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this...happened...

_It’s official,_ I thought. _I made a huge mistake taking an 8:30 class. It’s too early to be awake, even for mythology._ I finally found the door to the classroom I was looking for. I was five minutes early, so the professor wasn’t there yet. I went ahead and took a seat at the front of the class. There were only five other people in the classroom, all of whom looked like they couldn’t care less about this class. While it was early, I was actually very interested in mythology. I could probably be considered a complete nerd on the subject, about which I was proud. This particular course was on Norse mythology—the branch that I was most familiar with.

“Good morning, class,” a smooth, velvety voice intoned, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality. A tall, lean man with long raven hair was striding across the room towards the podium. He wore a black suit and carried a small briefcase. The man—who I assumed was our professor—scanned the classroom and its inhabitants, looking slightly less than impressed.

“Good morning, sir,” I replied out of habit, noticing at the last possible second that I was the only one who did so. The professor’s eyes landed squarely on me and lingered for a moment before shifting away.

“Well, at least one of you is aware of her surroundings. My name is Professor Loki Hiddleston,” the man stated as he pulled a few papers from his briefcase. His eyes rested on my again. “You, my dear, may call me Loki, if you wish, because you showed me courtesy this morning.”

There was a playful edge to his voice and a smirk on his face that made me blush.

“What is your name?” Professor Hiddleston asked, looking at his roster.

“(Y/f/n), sir. (Y/f/n) (y/l/n),” I said in a small voice.

“You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?” He asked under his breath, and I hoped the other students were immersed enough in their boredom to have missed his question. “Well, Miss (y/l/n), as nobody else seems to have found their voices yet, tell me what you know—or don’t know and wish to find out—about Norse Mythology.”

“Well, sir, I’ve read several books about it, and I know a bit about several of the gods. I know the most about Loki, the god of mischief, though,” I said, and my professor smiled widely. I didn’t go into any more detail, so Professor Hiddleston strode to the board and wrote Loki’s name with a flourish before writing the names of the other gods. He led into his lesson starting with the names of the eight other supposed realms. It was nothing I hadn’t heard before, but the way he spoke had me hanging on every word. When the time came for the class to end, I was bitterly disappointed that I had to leave. I packed up my stuff and was headed for the door when I was stopped by a question. “Would you stay for a moment, please, Miss (y/l/n)?”

I walked over to a desk that was closer to the podium and sat down.

“Miss (y/l/n), it’s clear that you’re interested in the subject matter of this course, but as a matter of idle curiosity, why are you taking this course? I get the distinct impression that you knew a great deal of the material that I taught today,” he said before pulling a chair over and sitting in front of my desk. I didn’t know what to tell him.

“I suppose I just…wanted to, sir,” I said, and he smiled broadly. “I mean, I already have so many classes that I _have_ to take that I don’t want to, so I thought I should indulge myself with one class that I actually wanted to take. Is that so wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that at all, (y/n). I’m so sorry, may I call you (y/n)?” He asked, and I nodded quickly. “Well, (y/n), I think this is going to be a very productive semester for you. You certainly seem like you’re an intelligent young woman.”

“Thank you, Professor,” I said, and he shook his head.

“I was serious about what I said before. I really do want you to call me Loki,” he said with a sly grin. “Now, don’t be late for your next class. Hurry along, darling.”

Shocked by his abrupt dismissal, I gathered my possessions and fairly sprinted out the door. _What an odd professor!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed as though nothing had happened. Professor Hiddleston acted as though our conversation never occurred, and I endeavored to do the same. After a while, we began to focus on each Norse god individually.

“Today, we will be concentrating on the god of mischief: Loki,” Professor Hiddleston said, scrawling the deity’s name on the board in a flowing script. “This particular god wreaked havoc throughout the Nine Realms in the form of pranks and cunning tricks.”

One of the students that was usually staring off into the distance raised his hand.

“Isn’t Loki the one who has a horse for a son?”

“Yes,” Professor Hiddleston said in a slightly hesitant tone.

“You’re named after him, right? Oh, my God, you’re name after a guy who fucked a horse!” The boy exclaimed laughing loudly. The other students joined in, but I remained silent as my teacher’s face twisted in anger. Before he could speak, I chimed in.

“Actually, Loki was raped,” I said with a bit of an edge to my voice. The professor looked at me with something akin to shock in his eyes. “You shouldn’t laugh at something that you know nothing about.”

“Thank you, Miss (y/l/n),” the professor said quietly. “Would you stay after class today, please?”

“Of course, sir,” I replied, and Professor Hiddleston was able to continue his lecture without further interruption. As he spoke of Loki’s antics, I couldn’t help but feel as if he felt a sense of pride about them. _Could he possibly be…? No, that’s ridiculous!_ When the time came for the class to end, I packed away my materials just like the first time, and I waited in my desk for the Professor to say something. He fixed me with a pensive stare and I returned it with mild curiosity. “Have I done something wrong, Professor?”

“Not at all, (y/n). In fact, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me,” he said moving toward my desk. _For him? I stood up for Loki!_ “You know who I am, don’t you? You’ve figured it out, haven’t you?”

“Figured what out?” I asked, trying to hide the epiphany I’d just had. _He really is Loki! Either that, or I’m crazy._ He gripped my jaw with one of his large hands, and stared into my eyes. The piercing emeralds masquerading as Loki’s irises seemed to swim in front of me as a mischievous grin spread across his lips.

“I knew you were intelligent,” he growled before catching my lips with his. He was commanding—almost domineering—yet gentle as he parted my lips and plundered my mouth. “You taste sweet, Midgardian. Are you made of honey, or is that my own desire clouding my judgment?”

I couldn’t reply; my brain was in a fog, and I was still reeling from the way he kissed me.

“Would you like to see Asgard, girl?” Loki asked, and I nodded. “You do understand what I am asking, don’t you? You realize that if you come with me, you can never return to Midgard? Would you truly be willing to give up your whole world for the sake of a monster?”

“I see no monster,” I retorted, and Loki scoffed. “You’re not a monster, Loki.”

“ _Now_ you call me by my name? You’ll likely be screaming in fear when I show you my true form,” he said, sounding melancholy. “Shall I show you, then? Shall I frighten you off?”

He didn’t wait for me to answer before he released me and started to charge. His pale skin turned blue, and his eyes burned a bright crimson as he watched my reaction. I didn’t say a word. All I could do was take a step forward and tentatively press my palm to his cheek. His skin felt smooth and cool like porcelain; he was no monster. Loki was absolutely gorgeous! How could he not see that?

“Why would I ever be afraid of you, Loki?” I asked, and he leaned in and kissed me gently. This time he was slow and tender as he explored my mouth. As we pulled apart, Loki rested his forehead against mine. “Take me to Asgard.”

“Are you sure? Is this really what you want?” He asked fiercely, and I whispered ‘yes’. “Then hold onto me, darling.”

I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt Loki change back to his Aesir form, and engulf me in his long arms.

“Heimdal, when you’re ready,” he called looking up at the ceiling. I felt a strong pull and we were surrounded by light. When we landed, Loki’s arms were the only things keeping me upright. “Welcome to Asgard, love.”

I stood in a large golden globe structure. There was a man standing on a platform in the center holding a large sword. His helm and armor were gold just like his eyes.

“Welcome to Asgard, (y/f/n) (y/l/n),” the man said in a deep voice, and I wondered how he knew my name. “I am Heimdal, my lady. I am Asgard’s Gatekeeper. I keep watch over everything in the Nine Realms.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” I said trying not to sound like I was freaking out. Loki took my hand and led me to a large bridge. “Wait, was that Bifrost?”

“Yes, it was, darling,” Loki replied, and I wondered what I had done to deserve seeing something so beautiful. As we approached the palace, Loki’s suit shimmered and transformed into green, black, and gold armor. I felt my jaw drop as my eyes scanned his form. Loki looked at me in amusement. “I am a Prince, little one. It is only appropriate that I dress like one. As my guest, you should be dressed nicely as well.”

With a wave of his hand, my clothes shimmered and transformed into a long dress with armor as protection. My dress was the same shade of green that Loki was wearing, and the armor was golden.

“This way, everybody will know that you are mine,” he said, leading me past a large group of guards and down a dark corridor. An imposing set of double doors at the end of the hall swung open as we approached them. The dark, varnished wood positively gleamed. Loki’s room truly showed his rank; the rich fabrics and high quality materials on display shouted his station as a prince. Loki walked over to one side while he allowed me to explore his chambers. “Do you favor this décor? I could have it changed in an instant if it displeases you.”

“Not that it matters, but I _do_ like it,” I said, keeping my hands to myself. I was afraid I’d break something if I disturbed it. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind and a hot breath wash over my ear.

“Why do you think your opinion is irrelevant, dove?” Loki asked, and I felt myself shiver at his proximity.

“This is not my room, it’s yours. Why _would_ my opinion matter?” I asked, and I felt Loki’s chuckle reverberate though my chest. “What’s so funny?”

“Sweetling, we will be _sharing_ these chambers, therefore your opinion does matter,” he crooned, and I froze. _Sharing a room?_ “We shall even be sharing the same bed, so I suggest you examine the bedding and make sure it is to your liking. Go on, love.”

I took a shaky step toward Loki’s bed and turned back to look at him.

“Don’t be shy, (y/n). Lie down. I know you must be exhausted after your journey,” he said, and I did as he told me after a moment of hesitation. I ran my hands over the soft bedding, but I didn’t lie down. Loki strode over to the other side of the bed, stripped off his boots and armor, and lay down on that side of the bed. He was now in nothing but a green tunic and leather trousers. Loki extended his hand in my direction and snapped his fingers, making the armor disappear off my dress and the shoes from my feet. “Please, join me, darling. You have nothing to fear.”

Hesitantly, I sat with my back against the headboard, and Loki rolled onto his side to face me.

“You act as if I am preparing to murder you, pet. Are you frightened of me after all this time?” He asked, and when I remained silent, he took my hands in his. “I promise that I will do nothing you do not wish me to.”

I nodded my head and finally lay all the way down. Loki smiled at me, never letting go of my hands, before he leaned in and kissed me. I could practically feel my toes curling as he kissed me with all the passion of an Asgardian. I laced my fingers with Loki’s and felt him squeeze lightly. I returned the pressure and he moaned into my mouth.

“Oh, my darling girl, I have longed for you since the day you stepped foot in my classroom. You’re so beautiful, (y/n),” he breathed, and I reached one of my hands up to stroke through his hair. Loki leaned into my touch and clasped my waist with his free hand. “Mmm, darling, you are intoxicating.”

A knock sounded at the door, and Loki growled as a servant entered.

“The Nine Realms must all be in chaos if you wish to leave here with your hands intact. If you have interrupted for anything less,” Loki started, and the servant began shaking. “I will have you thrown off the side of the rainbow bridge!”

“M-My lord, my apologies. Please, my lord, the chef learned of your arrival and has prepared a meal for you and your guest,” he said, sounding terrified. Loki looked like he was going to act on his threat; I made a quick decision and stood up. I approached the servant carefully with a soft smile on my lips. He sank into a deep bow. “M-My lady.”

“Oh, please, don’t bow to me. I’m not royalty, sir. Please, give the chef our thanks and tell him that we’ll be down shortly,” I said and the frightened man smiled hesitantly before thanking me and bowing out of the room. I turned to see Loki staring at me. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You have compassion: a characteristic that I’ve lacked for much of my life,” he said, and I immediately returned to where he was still lying on the bed. This time I didn’t hesitate when I leaned in to kiss him. Loki rolled us over so that I was straddling his lap as we kissed passionately in a flurry of tongues and teeth. I braced myself on his shoulders as his hands sprawled over my back. “How can you stand to be with me? I’m a monster: the god of lies and chaos. Who could possibly want anything to do with me?”

“I do. Loki, you’re not a monster,” I said before I leaned back down and kissed him once more. “Come on, my Prince. Let’s get something to eat.”


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the private dining hall, we saw a woman already sitting at the table, not eating anything just delicately sipping from a crystal goblet. As she caught sight of us, the woman smiled warmly.

“I didn’t know you would be joining us, today, Mother,” Loki said, and I quickly straightened my posture. He led me over to where his mother was seated and kissed her hand. “Mother, this is my guest, (y/f/n) (y/l/n) of Midgard. (Y/f/n), this is my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard.”

I quickly sank into a deep curtsy as the Queen was introduced, but I suddenly felt a hand lifting my chin.

“You need not bow to me, child. Any friend of Loki’s is a friend of mine,” she said, and I hesitantly rose to my feet. Loki looked pale. “What is wrong, Loki?”

“(Y/n) is…more than just a simple friend,” he said with reddening cheeks, as he took my hand in his. “I care very deeply for her.”

“I _had_ hoped that was the case, my son,” Frigga said, and I felt myself blush. “I have had Heimdal watching you two since your first day teaching class, Loki. You are good together.”

Loki and I looked at each other and smiled sheepishly before seating ourselves near the Queen. The three of us enjoyed a leisurely meal, and the Queen even offered to show me her garden when there was a break in her royal schedule. This news seemed to make Loki very happy, but it was only later when we’d returned to his chambers that I summoned the courage to ask why.

“Because, my darling girl,” he said cupping my cheeks in his palms. “That means my mother truly does approve of you! She never asks people to come and walk through her garden with her.”

“She likes me? Oh, Loki, that’s wonderful! Then, does that mean she approves of our being together?” I asked, and Loki nodded. “Oh, Loki!”

I threw my arms around his neck and held him close. Loki’s arms wrapped around my waist, and he picked me up, spinning me in a circle before laying me on the bed. I laughed as he hovered over me and kissed his nose playfully.

“Minx,” Loki growled before he caught my lips in a searing kiss. He crawled onto the bed and climbed over top of me, sliding one leg between mine. Loki moaned into my mouth, and I carded my fingers through his hair. “I want you, my darling.”

“The feeling is mutual,” I murmured, and Loki pulled off his tunic. I ran my fingers over his smooth skin, reveling in the feeling of his taught muscles rippling beneath my fingertips. Loki watched me nervously, almost as if he was afraid of my rejecting him. “Loki, you’re so beautiful!”

“Nowhere near as gorgeous as you are, my queen,” he said before he removed my clothes with his magic. The only thing left on my body was my pair of panties. My hands immediately flew up to cover my breasts, but Loki pulled them away gently. “You are stunning, my darling girl! I beg you, please don’t hide yourself from me.”

Loki cupped my breasts and rubbed his thumbs over my nipples.

“These are so beautiful,” he said, leaning down to take one into his mouth. I moaned and my hands flew up to tangle in his hair. I immediately started to retract them when I realized what I was doing, but Loki grabbed my wrists and kept my hands in place. “Don’t hold back, (y/n). Pull my hair, control my movements, show me what you like.”

He went back to lapping at my breasts, not shifting his gaze from my eyes. Loki started to kiss his way down my body, getting ever closer to my dripping cunt where I was soaking through my panties.

“Let me show you the meaning of the name ‘Silvertongue’…” he trailed off, and he dipped his head between my legs. I gripped his hair tightly and nearly screamed when his tongue made contact with my clit. “That’s right, darling. Let me hear you.”

Silvertongue was indeed an apt name for the younger Asgardian Prince. After only a few seconds, Loki pulled off of me and took one of my hands in his.

“I want you to ride my face,” he said, and I quickly switched positions. Loki pulled me up his body so that my cunt was hovering over his lips. I braced my hands against the headboard. “It’s alright, love. You won’t hurt me.”

Loki wrapped his forearms around my thighs and pulled me down onto his seeking tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Loki,” I moaned, and he started fucking me with his tongue. I resisted the urge to grind downward, opting instead to toss my head back and whimper his name. “Oh! Loki!”

One of his hands came up, and he started rubbing and flicking my clit. I writhed and moaned above him, and Loki went faster and faster until I was trembling uncontrollably.

“Come for me, love,” Loki moaned, and I did just that. I grasped the headboard so hard that I thought my fingers would break. I screamed Loki’s name and felt him smile against my clit. He crawled out from beneath me and pulled me into his arms. “Oh, my darling girl! That was so beautiful, and I am so honored that you allowed me to share that with you. I love you, (y/n).”

I raised my head at his words and I saw tears in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable and genuine! I leaned my head up until our lips met, and I kissed him passionately.

“I love you, too, Loki,” I murmured, and he moved us around until he was pinning me to the bed. His mouth came down heavily on mine, and his tongue easily gained dominance. All I could do was moan into his mouth. “Fuck me, Loki. Please, darling, please fuck me!”

He finally lined himself up at my entrance and slowly pushed inside. The stretch was incredible as his girth filled me to the brim.

“F-Fuck! Darling, you feel so incredible! You’re so tight and wet,” he moaned before catching my lips in a fierce kiss. Loki pistoned his hips hard and fast, hitting a wonderful spot inside me every time he moved. I clutched at his shoulders and cried his name repeatedly like a prayer. “Oh, fuck, (y/n)!”

“Loki! Oh, Loki, Loki, Loki!” I scream, feeling myself start to clench around him. “Loki, I’m…I’m going to…to…”

“Come for me, darling. Come for your Prince!” Loki growled, and I did just that. I convulsed wildly beneath him, coming all over his cock and screaming his name to all of Asgard. I had no doubt that Heimdal could hear us from his post on the Rainbow Bridge, but I just couldn’t bring myself to care. Loki thrust into me thrice more before he came with a roar. “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Ah, fuck! (Y/n)!”

He spilled deep inside me and collapsed at my side, gathering me into his arms and kissing me sweetly. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly, whispering sweet nothings to him.

“I love you, my darling girl,” Loki murmured, kissing my forehead and wrapping me protectively in his limbs.

“I love you, too, Loki,” I returned, and we both yawned widely. A few moments later, we were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning sunlight spilled through the window and gently roused me, I felt a warm set of lips exploring the side of my neck. Something hard was pressing against my ass, and I moaned when I realized what it was. Loki chuckled, his hot breath ghosting across my skin. I reached my hand back and gently tangled my fingers in his long, raven locks, and it was Loki’s turn to moan. I’d quickly discovered that he enjoyed having his hair pulled, and I had used that knowledge to its full advantage.

“Good morning, love,” Loki said quietly before rolling us so I sat astride his hips. The blanket that had been covering us during the night slid away to reveal our naked forms as we held each other close.

“Good morning,” I crooned sleepily as I started laying sweet little kisses down his jaw and the column of his neck. As I did so, Loki’s hands came down my back and squeezed ass, and I nipped at his collarbone in retaliation. I felt his cock give a twitch beneath me, and I ground lightly down onto him. “Somebody’s excited this morning.”

“It’s all your fault, little dove,” Loki said, undulating his hips and grinding against my slit. “You’re just too tantalizing.”

“I think it’s the other way around, my Prince,” I said, moaning at the feeling of his heated flesh rubbing against my slickness. “You’re absolutely alluring.”

After a moment of rather carnal movement, Loki lined himself up at my entrance, and I sank down on his generous length.

“Oh! Little dove, you feel incredible! Ahh!” Loki moaned as he thrust up into me involuntarily. “Ride me, Princess! Take your pleasure from me! Show me the exhilarating combination of your love and lust!”

I moaned loudly as I swiveled my hips and started moving up and down his cock. Loki’s hands flew to my hips and gave me a small squeeze, steadying me and attempting to keep himself from thrusting upward. Seeing somebody as strong as Loki having to exert so much effort to remain still turned me on more than I could ever have expected.

“Loki!” I cried, as I felt him hit a sensitive spot on my inner wall. I started moving faster and faster, whimpering his name and running my hands up and down his chest. After a while, Loki was unable to restrain himself, and he began to thrust into me so hard that I had to stop moving while he did. I flipped us over, and Loki pressed my legs up until they rested on his shoulders. Every snap of his hips moved me closer to the headboard, and I clung desperately to my lover’s shoulders. Loki kissed me gently as he pounded into me, and I moaned into his mouth.

“Brother, I—“ A voice called as the door was flung open without so much as a knock. Loki didn’t stop. He merely looked over his shoulder and scowled at the large blond who stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide. “I-I…I…”

“Oh, get out, Thor, you great oaf! Can’t you see we’re busy?” Loki snarled as he changed his angle. We groaned simultaneously, and I watched over Loki’s shoulder as he walked straight into the doorframe in his attempt to escape. His eyes never left us until the door had closed between us. Loki gripped my jaw and placed a hard kiss on my lips, his tongue easily gained dominance over mine. “You are mine, (y/n). Mine! No other’s, do you hear me?”

“Yes, Loki! Yours! I’m all yours,” I cried and he rested his forehead against mine and fucked me into the mattress. “L-Loki! Loki, I’m going to…to c-come! Ahh! Loki!”

“Come! Come for me, dove! Come for your Prince!” He ordered, rubbing his fingertips over my clit. I came screaming his name, unable to form a coherent thought, and I heard Loki roar above me as he came. “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Fuck, oh, fuck!”

Loki collapsed on top of me, panting and trying weakly to roll off of me. I stilled him by wrapping my arms around his chest, keeping him where he was.

“I don’t…want t-to…crush you,” Loki panted, and I silenced him with a slow kiss.

“You won’t, Lo,” I said when our lips separated. “I love feeling your weight on top of me.”

Loki kissed his way silently up my neck and over my chin until he reached my lips.

“Oh, sweetling, I love you so much,” he murmured, and I brushed his hair out of his face. “(Y/n), I’m sorry my brother saw us like that. I would’ve stopped, but—“

“Loki, you don’t have to explain, besides if you’d stopped, I think I would’ve killed you,” I said, and we both laughed quietly. “So how long do you think it’ll be before the whole of Asgard knows about us?”

“Oh, they probably already do,” Loki said, and I smiled mischievously. “What?”

“Well, then,” I started as I rolled Loki onto his back and straddled him. “We have no reason to be quiet anymore. Given we weren’t before, but now we can be even louder, if we wish.”

“Mmm, I like the way you think, little dove,” Loki said before he captured my lips with his. Oh, yes. I was going to like life on Asgard.


End file.
